


Mini dangan oneshots n shit

by Mathytaffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathytaffy/pseuds/Mathytaffy
Summary: Idfk man i love my babesrequests are closed soz! I'm hella mentally tired so :(





	1. Pretty [Komaeda/Teruteru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Teru...really, really likes Nagito's looks.

Pretty. That was the only word that he could use. Pretty.

Cute too flirty, beautiful too pretentious. Pretty was the right word.

Hanamura was never one to get caught on looks. Sure he’d flirt with someone with a cute face, but he’d stop it there. But the oddball of the class got him. He’d never gotten to know said oddball very well, only close enough to call them a distant friend.

...no, oddball isn’t the right word. Wallflower. They’re the wallflower of the class. And Teruteru could understand why...they seemed to repel people like two same sides of a magnet facing each other. He didn’t know how he was supposed to approach them...no...he couldn’t.

Well...he could always cook them something, but what if they’re allergic? He could pass a note in class...no, that’s too cliche and stupid. Where’s his confidence when he needs it…?

They shared all their classes, at least, which was really good on one hand, but on another, he couldn’t stare all class period, or they would notice.

Pretty was the only word that he could use to describe them.

Their outfit. Green and red is such an odd combination, but it’s so fitting for them. Their tight jeans that squeeze against their legs, showing off how thin they were, but he cursed the long jacket that didn’t allow him to see more. Teruteru thinks it to be the prettiest sight in the world, fourth to their hair.

You’d never think white hair would reflect sun well, but it’s similar to snow on a tall mountain. They sat by the window in the morning classes, so the sunrise hit it perfectly. Teruteru thinks it to be the prettiest sight in the world, third to their eyes.

Gray eyes. It sounds awfully boring at first glance, but when the light hits them right, they look like smoky quartz on someones face, specifically theirs. Teruteru thinks it to be the prettiest sight in the world, second to their face.

Their face. It’s a perfect shape, their skin so smooth(or at least, that’s what he thinks-- he can’t bring himself to touch them in any situation, he’s much too scared they’ll get creeped out), lips soft...Teruteru thinks it to be the prettiest sight in the world.

It burned into his head every night. _Why won’t you talk to him? Why don’t you do it?_

And he didn’t know the answer. Was it fear of rejection? No, he knew how to take no for an answer. Was it a fear that all this was infatuation? No...he knew there was more to it than a crush. He slowly simmered down to this mindset, it wasn’t sudden. So what was it?

He decided that he wasn’t going to wallow around in these feelings. He was going to make something of it. He knew them well enough to be considered their friend. Though he never made it a privilege to spend time with them.

“Hello, Hanamura-san! Why did you want to talk to me? It’s really odd...I’d never expect someone as talented as you to even bother with trash like me.”

_This was so much harder in person._ It went perfect in his mind, he confessed his feelings on the rooftop, asked them out, they accepted, and they went off happily dating. Everyone knew Hanamura’s sexuality by now, but it wasn't himself he was worried about-- _“What if he’s closeted? What if by confessing, he accepts, but I ruin his life? He has horrible luck, anyway…”_

But he had to push those thoughts aside.

_Trash isn’t supposed to look angelic,_ he said to himself, but didn’t actually say anything...just stood silent, as a cold sweat dripped down his cheek.

“Nonsense, trash is surely not an item I would be inclined to see nude.” Okay, there we go, normal statement. For him, anyway. Acting like himself is better than embarrassing himself. That was his first time flirting in months. He’s felt too shamed to flirt, as if he would upset his lover if he did.

“...haha, right! My mistake, then.” They laughed it off, but Teruteru was quick to catch the disapproving look in their eyes, despite the fact it was only there for a moment.

His face was a distant color of red, his already rosy cheeks turning even darker. But they didn't notice. “Yeah, uh,”

“Hm?” Their head cocked curiously, a calm smile crossing his face.

_Pretty, pretty, pretty._ He wanted to kiss them right now. He was just staring. Admiring.

“Hanamura-san, is everything okay? I'm sorry if I took you aback, I know that I don’t meet your extremely low standards, and you simply couldn’t handle my looks, seeing me up close.”

“That's not true! Not only do you meet each and every one of them, you are more than what I require. In a positive stance, of course.”

“There's no need to be humble. I’m not at all attractive. You shouldn't pity me.”

“It's not pity!” He groused suddenly, “If I was pitying you, I-- I wouldn't be going outta my way to spend time with you!”

“I wanna get to know ya, I wanna--”

_Date you, be with you, call you mine,_ there were so many variations he could use, but none of them worked. He couldn't say it. He couldn't.

How was he so anxious? He couldn't tell...so, he didn't try. He just, reached out, took hold of their hand, and held it, even daring to twine their fingers together.

“You’re...very, very pretty.” He glanced up, and swallowed his pride, reminding himself that even if he was turned down, that was simply what he had to expect. “I…”

They had a surprised, and confused look in his face, though they did squeeze his hand back. The duo was facing just away from the sunset, just so that the sun shined through their hair, and it hit their eyes just right.

“...can't ever stop thinkin’ ‘bout you. You're always on my mind. I'm already lucky enough to be callin’ you my friend, but I wanna be lucky enough to call ya more. I get that you pro’lly ain't too fond ‘a me, ‘n I getcha there, but I'm too fond of you. I dunno what t’ do. I jus’ dunno!”

They were now the one taken aback. They couldn't fathom the thought of someone actually thinking this way about them, it wasn't possible! But, apparently, it was…

“No, you're saying that to be nice. It's okay, the truth doesn't bother me! I already know it.” They smiled kindly, rubbing a comforting thumb against Hanamura’s hand in an attempt to help.

He was being turned down because of their mindset. Their ass-backwards mindset. “...what? I'm not sayin’ it t’ ‘be nice.’ How can ya think like that?”

“Well, everyone's treated me like that in the past, so I just can't help but think that way now. If I wasn't trash I wouldn't be treated like it, right?”

“I guess it's just my luck. Surely something bad is going to happen to us.” They were so calm...really, it was exciting to them, that someone genuinely wanted to date them...and be with them...

“Huh? Why? Why us? Wouldn't it only be you, with your luck? Not that that's good, but--”

“I don't think so. Everything bad happens to the people I'm associated with, especially when I'm with them. I'm sorry in advance, Hanamura-kun.”

The change in heart towards him was sudden, and truthfully, Teruteru was blissfully surprised. “...huh? Why’re ya sorry? I don't care if something bad happens to me.”

They shook their head. “You will when it happens. It has to be horrible. This was the good thing to happen, and you were involved, so surely, something's going to happen to--”

“Shuddup! I don’ give a damn if somethin’ bad happens t’ me ‘cause ‘a you! Can't you listen?”

“Hanamura-kun, please calm down--”

“I can’t calm down! This ain't goin’ right at all, I was supposed t’ ask ya...to go out with me...n’ you were gonna accept…n’ we were gonna leave hand-in-hand…” he choked up his words quickly, sputtering out the first things he thought. His hand squeezed their’s, and he looked downwards.

“You should have just asked! I have no reason to say no, if that was what you were scared of. Most of your plans don't go down as they're planned, so I'm sure you're ecstatic to learn that this one would have!” They leaned down, and pulled him in a comforting hug. “I don't really expect your feelings to be anything outside of infatuation, but that's more than anyone's felt for me before!”

“Your feelin’s ain't mutual, that's the issue. You don't think I'm anythin’ good. I'm jus’ some kid with a talent, that's all ya see me as. I know it.”

They backed away from the hug after he didn't hug back, placing a hand on his face.

“You’re not just some kid with a talent. You're the ultimate chef. You're the kid who was able to enjoy the look of pure trash,” they stated, smiling happily at Teruteru, but Teruteru couldn’t bring himself to smile back. “...of course my feelings aren’t mutual. But that’s not your fault. It’s simply because we’ve never really spoken to each other aside from small talk.”

“Put simply, just because they aren’t mutual yet, doesn’t mean they won’t be forever. If you get what I mean.”

_Jesus, when did he get so good with words? That’s supposed to be my thing,_ Teruteru said to himself mentally, eyebrows furrowed in half-confusion.

“I-- I guess? I’m just so--” he sighed, his head spinning. He thought this would be better...calmer. Less emotional. Even though he was the one who made it emotional in the first place…

“Can I feel your sk-- fa--” He stammered out, in an attempt to change the subject, and make it more comfortable, but he couldn’t. He was curious...was their skin as soft as he predicted it to be?

His face was a scorching red, as he thought over his words one more time, while they waited patiently. They seemed to sense the discomfort in his tone…

“Is-- is it okay if I touch your face?” Odd question, but he worded it decently, for once.

Oh, and to answer his question, they nodded, which he quickly replied by delicately touching their cheek, as if it was made out of antique porcelain. Really, it looked like it was…

...he was right about their skin being soft, his thumb brushed over the side of his cheek to get a long feel. They noticed there was the feeling of paper scars covering their hand, as he leaned into it. They took a moment to wonder what it could be from, then suppose that perhaps these simplistic talents had more to them.

Perhaps the dancer had felt more twisted ankles than anyone else in the class, and perhaps the princess has more stress on her than they could even imagine. Perhaps the mechanic had scars and calluses coating their fingers because of the scorching hot oil inside of cars, and perhaps the photographer spent hours perfecting a shot, until they couldn’t see straight. Perhaps the musician had to deal with cramped hands and exhaustion from performing, and perhaps the nurse had to deal with the deaths of many past patients. Perhaps talented people weren’t perfect, even if they are the best.

“Why’s your hand scarred?” he questioned after a few minutes of tranquility, leaned into their palm. They hoped he’d be willing to share, if it wasn’t too personal.

“Oil burns, from cooking.” He glanced down at his hand, then pulled it back.

It wasn’t shy at all (though his voice was a bit shaky from his breakdown), which was a good sign! They took a seat on the ground, and Teruteru sat in front of him. He held his arm out, revealing his sleeve up close-- no one was really able to see it-- and showing the stitched up holes in it. They seemed to be outlined in a yellow crisp, which was simply the fabric being burnt. If they were to look at his hands, they’d notice little scabs on the tip of his fingers, from stitching up the holes. He pulled up his sleeve, and showed more of the light marks.

“What? How do you get hurt from doing what you do best? That’s impossible!” They explained confusedly, grabbing his arm and looking over it.

“It’s what happens when you fry things. The oil pops, and burns you. I can’t help it.” He shrugged it off, as if it wasn’t anything at all. It really wasn’t, it was just the usual.

They trailed curious fingers over their palm, circling around the scars. The shorter couldn’t help but blush at this, as they were using him to satisfy their curiosity…

“I didn’t think that your simple talent could actually...hurt you on the regular.”

“It isn’t really that bad. It’s just oil.”

They didn’t reply, they just continued feeling over his hand. And he let it happen, for a little while. He soon grew irritated with this touching, and murmured a grumbly, _“Hold my hand.”_

In which they willingly answered, by holding his hand. His mouth had been open in surprise for the past little while, but he shut it with a smile, in order to give him what he requested.

“Hanamura-kun,” they inquired, “are we dating, now?”

“...I...” He begun, not knowing how to reply. “I’m...not sure...do you want us to be?”

“I don’t mind.”

“Then we are.”

They smiled cheerfully, then stood, and pulled Teruteru off the ground, into a hug. And this one, he willingly hugged back. His face was nuzzled into their chest, and he smiled. But he was quick to break away, looking up to their face, and simply keeping his look of happiness.

“You’re really pretty, Komaeda-kun.”


	2. Crush [Teruteru/Hajime]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime can't get his mind off of a certain someone...

It was far too late to be awake. 2:43 AM, and he was padding around the kitchen madly. The tall boy was spending the night at his friend's house, and he was being quite the worrywart, for a silly reason.

That friend of his was stuck on top of his mind, and he couldn't get it away. They were adorable! Soft cheeks, perfect for kissing...tiny and plump, great for hugging...even just the way their face looked was cute! Hinata couldn't handle it. His head spun as he stayed awake longer.

A small idea soon pricked his mind, but it was very...very risky. He was already sharing a room with Hanamura, at least while he stayed there, per their request. Not that he was complaining. He’d been over once or twice in the past, so slipping down the hall was quick, as he knew exactly where it was.

He let the door to their room creak open, silent feet moving him close to the bed. There they slept peacefully, and there he stood in front.

_ It’s cute. It’s too cute.  _ He figured they could hear his heart slamming against his ribs, but they slept on as if it was nothing. Hm…

_ “Hanamura-kun,”  _ he whispered, poking their cheek curiously, them not even shuffling, hardly. Aside from their open mouth shutting, that is.  _ “Are you awake?” _

…

…

…

No response. Yep, they were asleep. He tilted his head to the side, aligning his head with theirs, and smiling. They were so calm when they slept...no comment on how sexuallly tense the situation was, no lewd look on their face...just pure peace. He felt like a bit of a creep getting into bed with them as he did, but the price of their surprise in the morning wasn’t important. Besides, this was Hajime we were talking about-- he’d find a way to slink his way out of getting in trouble.

His arms looped around their large body, one beneath their neck, the other over their torso, carefully slipping under their arm to pull close. But he couldn’t adjust himself accordingly-- which was, honestly? Horrible, in his case…

He was just so close to their face…! He didn’t know if he could handle it. His face was burnt to a crisp, and his heart was banging even harder. He wanted to kiss them. He really, really,  _ really _ wanted to kiss them. The hand slung over their waist slipped up, gracing across their cheek, touching it for the second time tonight. It held there, settled, with a single thumb on their lips. He was always curious if the little pink blotches on their cheeks were warmer than the rest of his face...and they were! He didn’t ever want to move his hand from there.

His finger went to the bottom of their head, lifting it up just a bit, to look at their face…

God, they were so at ease in this sleepy state. He figured if he kissed them, and they woke up in the middle of it, it’d feel like a dream, not that it actually happened.

_ Hey, hold on...isn’t this like, super unethical?  _ Hajime asked himself, but followed it up with the 

thought,  _ as if the stuff they do  _ **_isn’t_ ** _ … _

Face blistering red, he tilted his head downwards, and pressed an embarrassed kiss against their lips. They wouldn’t know, unless they just so happened to wake up, right about now…

Hajime’s no lucky student, and here’s the vital proof of such-- almost as soon as he decided to go on a limb and kiss them, it seemed as if they awoke. And they did, in fact! They most likely assumed for it to be a dream, at first, as a single hand began to raise to meet their face, but then, it shot back, as did Teruteru, both in shock.

“Wh-what the hell?” He yelped, though whispery, as to not wake up his mother-- who was surely asleep in one of the other rooms, though he wasn’t entirely upset...no, not at all. In fact, he was flushed up a bright red, surprised that he’d been kissed but not at all angry. “Hinata-kun?”

Hajime pretended to be asleep, and...well, Teruteru fell for it. Again, they asked his name, this time a bit reluctantly, in which Hajime shifted uncomfortably, and hummed in fake discomfort. “...what is it…?”

“Did you kiss me?” they asked, a finger playfully poking his cheek, and him crinkling his nose up in irritation.

“No, you were dreaming. Go back to sleep,” Fun fact: Hajime was a tsundere. A huge tsundere. A bit of reluctancy could be heard in his voice, before he whispered out,  _ “idiot,” _ with a turn away from them.

In which they replied by looping their arms around his chest, and whispering,  _ “Hinata-kun,~”  _ against their earlobe, which induced a deep burgundy blush on his cheeks. He thanked god for making the room so dark, but then cursed the light that did get in, because Teruteru had apparently been able to see it.

_ “If you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve said,~”  _ they whispered, squishing the muscle beneath their shirt. His hands did well, if Hajime’s chest were an inch more sensitive, he’d’ve been turned on...jeez, what does Teruteru do with those hands, anyway?

...we won’t think about that.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Teruteru murmured, knowing fully well that Hinata wasn’t bothered by him doing so, from the blush specifically. They  _ knew _ he’d kissed them.

Hajime complied in an irritable fashion, with an almost melted look on his face. He kept his neutral expression, but he was clearly slipping. Slowly. And Hanamura found it to be surprisingly cute. I mean, of course, it wasn’t a ‘mutual feelings’ stitch-- not yet, anyway, but it was Teruteru we’re talking about here.

“I don’t care if you kissed me, y’know. If anything, you should do it again.” They murmured, scooting up next to his face. A finger was slipped up beneath his chin, and they didn't dare point out the blush.

“Why should I kiss you?” He snarked, rolling onto his back, and turning his head towards them, looking them in their smug, knowing eyes. “What am I going to gain?”

“What reserve course student can say that they got to kiss someone who’s not? Bragging rights, Hinata-kun. Not to mention your sudden use of honorifics gives me a little insight of your real feelings. I was always ‘Hanamura,’ until suddenly, you added the little ‘-kun’ to the end.” Their fingers stretched, as they noted he lost interest, and pulled them back. They had a wise look on his face, like a mother that learned your embarrassing little secret. “I've noticed, so don't worry.”

He knew he was found out, and it was making his stomach churn with something. Whether it be anger, anxiety, or even love, it was there. Perhaps it was a mix of all three.

“I didn't form any sudden, new feelings for you.” What’s about to come up? What is it? “...idiot.”

“Mmm? Did you call me an idiot?” They knew exactly what was going on, therefore didn't dare to lean forward and press a kiss to their lips. That would be far too…

“I called you an idiot because that's what you  _ are,” _ He said, just before they leaned forward, to press a caring kiss against his lips. In which, he flustered, grabbing a pillow and pressing it against their face, in order to keep them away. But he wasn't sputtering a clear complaint, no…

“Why the hell did you do that??” He sputtered out, but they didn't respond, instead, nuzzling up close to his chest.

“Goodnight, Hinata-kun. Kiss me in my sleep all you want, maybe I'll wake up and I can be your sleeping beauty.”

“You're not beautiful,”  _ ‘just cute.’  _ He sighed audibly, but willingly huddled against them, nose nuzzled up against their unkempt hair. “Idiot.”

_ “Goodnight, Hinata-kun,” _ they repeated, more sternly this time, in which Hajime just pulled them up close…

But, not before whispering,  _ “goodnight, Hanamura-kun.” _

Maybe his little crush on them wasn't all that bad.


	3. Lust [Korekiyo/Rantaro] [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo thinks Rantaro is really, really pretty.

_ Clink, clink, clink, clink. _

His glass tapped against the marble table. He was at a formal dance, dressed in his best attire, though the mask still laid over his lips, covering the lipstick that kept him stable through the day.

Though, the one he loved, that who introduced him to the red stain that contented him, was soon to be replaced, as his soul that was bound so closely to her was now drifting to another. He knew it was.

His eyes drifted away from the empty seat in front of him, and instead over to the boy that was having a blast with their friends. Their hair was such a nice, calming shade of spring green, falling softly against their face, though the edge of the metal in their face breaking away from the kind look they gave. It was the only similarity he could find to himself-- such a beautiful look beneath all, through the edgy exterior, smearing it all with a black creme that veered people off.

The music was playing, but it was so quiet, he didn’t focus on it. All he could focus on was the happy look on their face, that they got as they laughed with their friends. It was absolutely stunning, even from the shadowed seat he was in.

He couldn’t fathom being able to be close to them, as much as he wanted to be, as much as he craved to just hold them…

They wore an outfit similar to the usual. An undone tie, untucked bottom, unbuttoned blazer, and a lace choker. The way the lace looped rounds on their neck was so elegant, like ashy spiderwebs choking them out. It was beautiful. It was a representation of them. He wished that there was nothing wrapped round their neck, it hurt to see them like that, oddly enough.

He knew it was simply a fashion choice, but he wanted to rip it off of them. He wanted to see the bare expanse of their collarbone, he wanted to free them of the burden that was their choker. Perhaps it was lust, but he thought not about that. He didn’t care any.

No, it was lust. It wasn’t pure lust, though. It was caused by the swelling feeling in his chest. And he blamed his sister’s jealousy for his thoughts.

_ “This is a formal dance, dear,”  _ he said to the spirit he imagined,  _ “please, not right now.” _

But she didn’t listen, and the thoughts persisted.

He could imagine them huddled beneath himself on a bed, flustered and just as in love as he was, as they got intimate together.

But, he could also imagine them stiff above himself, forcing him close, just because of his personality, feeling him up and down.

His calm eyes veered their way again, only a hint of discomfort in his eyes as he did. He couldn’t sit in here and think like this…! He stood from his seat, cursing the spirit again, and ducked into the bathroom. Lucky for him, the blazer he wore was long, and it covered up the bulge that was quickly growing in his pants.

The door was locked, and his pants shot down, as he panted in exasperation.

Was he creepy for doing this? He’s jacking off to one of his classmates! That’s not weird, right?

The melody of the outside dance echoed through the bathroom.

_ Do I look lonely? _

_ I see the shadows on my face, _

Huh. What an odd song choice. His waistband was around his knees, and his hand was wrapped around his solid cock.

_ People have told me, _

_ I don't look the same… _

His hands worked hard, but his tear ducts worked harder, and as he jacked himself off, the tears trickled down his cheeks.

_ Maybe I've lost weight, _

_ I'm playing hooky, _

“Amami-kun,” he moaned out under his breath, knees quaking, as lewd thoughts ran through his mind.

_ With the best of the best, _

_ Put my heart on my chest, so you can see it too… _

His mouth traced open, and drool dribbled down his chin, as his hand worked more, and more. He bucked his hips into it, the toilet seat clacking beneath him, but him not giving a second thought about it.

_ I'm walking a long road, _

_ Watching the sky fall, _

His body quivered, as his thoughts ran wild, and his hand rode up and down, little drips of precum falling down the erection.

_ The lace in your dress, _

_ Tangles your neck, _

_ How do I live? _

As the chorus of the song begun, he let out a loud moan of their name, then immediately shutting up as he heard the door open. His heart fell to his feet, as he heard Amami’s voice call out,  _ “Shinguuji-kun? Are you in here?” _

_ The death of a bachelor, oh-oh, _

_ Letting the water fall, _

He panicked momentarily, his mouth opening to say something, but nothing coming out. Which was good, since Amami had shrugged it off, and left.

_ The death of a bachelor, oh-oh, _

_ Seems so fitting for, _

He sighed, softly, as he heard them leave, zipping his pants up and stepping out...god, he felt gross. Jacking off to his friend, then pretending like it never happened…

_ Happily ever after! _

_ How could I ask for more? _

He felt his cheeks get wet, as the thoughts just turned into sadness, knowledge that it’d never happen…

_ A lifetime of laughter… _

He listened to the music as he stepped out.  _ How ironic,  _ he thought,  _ that this song plays. It is quite fitting. _

_ At the expense… _

He took his seat again, looking over to their pretty face, in lovesickness. He wiped away the wet tears on his cheeks, as they danced lightheartedly. He wished he could dance with them.

_ Of the death of a bachelor. _


	4. Wrong place, wrong time [Akane/Chihiro] [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro gets caught in a little predicament...

“Owari-san! Please, this is-- really, really wrong…” The caramel-haired boy murmured, his voice wavering, as the gymnast towered above him. The two were in the girl’s locker room, Chihiro lead in by curiosity alone.

Now, he found himself pinned up close to a wall of compartments, his face a blistering red as she licked her lips hungrily.

“C’mon, don’t be a pussy,” she snarked, a cheeky grin arising as her chest was close to the short male’s face. Right up close.

He didn’t know if he could do this! He’d never been so close to a girl before! Aside from the changing in the locker rooms, and stuff like that, though that was one-hundred percent...well, not sexual! His face burnt up more and more and more, the more he thought about this, and thought it through…

“Wh-why here?” He murmured in a panic, his timid demeanor returning, and his hands growing shaky. “Why are you--!!”

Her reckless hands pressed against his skirt, rubbing up against the tucked bulge. She had very little skill in this environment, which meant that, put simply, she had absolutely no clue that there was a dick down there. She thought she was rubbing against a slit that wasn’t there, through a skirt.

“O-wari-san, please,” he squeaked, thighs clenching, and trying to push her hands away. He was scared to do something with someone, not here, not now...it was so unorganized…

But something, he liked…? He couldn’t tell what it was…

“Shuddup! Someone’s gonna find out we’re here!” She shouted, as if she couldn’t be heard by anyone either, rubbing harder, and harder, and harder…

He flinched just a bit, his knees clacking together, and his head turning to the side, away from her. Soon, though, he begun to succumb...slowly...his hips moved against her hand, and she started to acknowledge the oddity...about this ‘girl’ she was getting off. Her ulterior motive was unclear, but that didn’t matter, now did it? Slowly, bit by bit, he got harder, and harder, and herder, until she soon realized the situation.

Essentially, she was jacking off a trap. And damn, his dick was bigger than expected…

Again, he racked his hips, into her calloused hands, and she didn’t even say anything. She just continued her movements against him, without any words. Harder, and harder, and harder.

“Fujisaki, what’s up with you and all this shit? I expected you to be more confident.”

That wasn’t what she meant to ask! Fuck! She was trying to ask about his little secret, though, his embarrassment did relate to “all that shit.”

He didn’t reply, though. He just let out a whine of irritation, as he continued his movements against her. Harder, and harder, and harder.

Slowly, silently, with muffled whimpers and cries, he jerked up against her, as she moved for his benefit, and soon, one of his shaky hands lifted, to touch her chest, but not before looking up at her questioningly.

“Is it okay?” His timid eyes asked, and she replied with a kind, but hearty nod. And so he went in for the kill, touching the soft flesh with gentle hands.

She was barely affected by the touches, perhaps used to it or something, but the only notable difference being her eyelids lidded just a bit. Fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy…she could describe it as that.

“Huuuuu,” he whined out, legs trembling just a bit, before he reached his awaited climax, knees buckling beneath him, and dropping down, just to hold onto her, and rut against her thigh as he rode out his climax.

The white liquid stained her darker toned skin, and he sputtered out an, “Owari-san--!!!” as he did, though it was quiet and airy, complemented by his nails lightly scraping against her skin. Not hard at all, no...nowhere near enough to harm her.

“Don’t you fuckin’ get y’er nut on me!” She shouted, but didn’t bother actually living out, as the look of him, quivering beneath her as he rode it out, wasn’t all too bothersome. Huh…she never would’ve expected.

“I’m sorry!” He sputtered, but she’d already dropped him and turned. But, there was a tiny pink shade on her face.

“Don’t apologize,” she said calmly, grabbing her stuff and turning. “It’s a’ight.”

And, at that, she left. She probably would be thinking about this for a long time to come…

...and, so would Chihiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from someone on this hellsite


	5. Time to Spare [Byakuya/Leon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Byakuya's schedules aligned

“This is the third time today that you’ve called. What do you  _ want,  _ Leon?” The businessman inquired rudely, legs crossed in an upset fashion. “Why are you bothering me?”

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m calling so much, babe, but-- actually, hold on, no, guess why I called this time.” The ginger’s voice was quite thrilled.

“...why?”

“So, your business trip is in Fukuoka, right?”

“Saga. It’s right next to it. Why?”

“Well, I’m not sure if you’ve got any free time Friday, but...I’m gonna be touring by there, on Friday. You can...come see me perform, and maybe we could, like...go on a date or something…?”

“…”

“...”

“...”

Togami was sort of surprised, he didn’t think their equally busy schedules would align, anytime soon.

“...I’ll inquire. I may be able to replace my Saturday off with Friday. But don’t get your hopes up.” He snarked, though the change in tone was clear. “We’ll have to spend time together before the performance. I have an important meeting to attend, as important as you are to me, it’s...just as large, I’m afraid.”

“That’s gucci, dude! I’ll let the vendors know about our plans, a’ight?”

Togami smiled calmly, as his excitable boyfriend chatted away. “Of course. Please stay safe, when you come. It must be harder for you to get around, safely.”

Leon had helped Togami break out of his shell. His horrible, rude, self-centered shell. Him and Naegi grew close, Yasuhiro became less of a burden and more of a friend, and he’d learned to accept Touko’s feelings, even if he didn’t reciprocate-- all because of Leon, who’d shown him how to lighten up. Perhaps it was the kind song written and performed, or simply being there through the rudeness, that changed his heart.

And so, he looked forward to getting to see his boyfriend perform, aside from complaining about the struggles it would bring up. Because he could make that money back. He couldn’t make up the time, that he could’ve used to spend with the one he loved, back again. And thanks to the one he loved oh so dearly, he learned that.

“Hey, I love you. I’ll see you Friday, okay?” Leon said heart-feltedly, hanging up as soon as he received the response he wanted.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from @Genoscissors!! Sorry this was so short, I usually write a lot more, but !@#$%#^ i tried to pack in as much as i could


	6. Jealousy [Korekiyo/Amami]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami's point of view of Lust, the previous Korekiyo/Amami work in this book.

Rantaro Amami never expected themself to find interest in anyone. It just...didn’t ever happen. Their feelings were forever platonic, and they figured that would never change. So why did it so suddenly?

They chose to partake in a formal dance-- not because Kokichi had threatened to kill them if they hadn’t, and not because Shuichi asked them too, and definitely not because Kiibo wanted to perform a song for all of them, but instead because they found out that Korekiyo was going to be there.

Korekiyo...the boy that they called the prettiest, was showing up, so they made sure to dress the best. They had rushed around beforehand, finding the best outfit they could, finding one that they knew would catch his eye. They put in a pair of headphones, turning on a song they uncovered that they thought Shinguuji would love, had he ever heard it.

_ She told me not to step on the cracks, _

_ I told her not to fuss and relax, _

A white button up, with a devil’s trap on the pocket-- a kind, yet subtle reference to the folklore that they loved oh so much. A black blazer, that he kept unbuttoned, with a little pin on the front pocket-- holstering four different colors, yellow, white, purple, and black. A pair of tight jeans that he made sure were not a size too big, or a size too small, as to make their legs look the best for his eyes. And finally, a lace choker, one that they were positive would catch the other boy’s eye.

_ Pretty little thing stopped me in my tracks, _

_ But now she sleeps with one eye open, _

They made sure their makeup was perfect, hand slamming onto the counter more than once as they messed up. Really, all they wanted was to catch his attention, blow him away with their looks, but they did fear that that wasn’t going to happen…

_ That’s the price she’ll pay... _

A pair of heeled boots would fit fine, they figured, though they hoped that those boots would end up at the end of Korekiyo’s bed instead of their home on the rack. And after slipping those on, they shot out the door, and made their way to the school for the dance.

_ I took a knife, and cut out her eye… _

_ I took it home and watched it wither and die, well, _

On the way, they looked up at the sky, praying to the stars that he would acknowledge their existence for the night, even if it was only for a single conversation, they’d give a lot for that to happen, really.

_ She’s lucky that I didn’t slip her a smile, _

_ That’s the price she’ll pay. _

They wanted to get there before Korekiyo, as to see him as soon as he got here, and as soon as he left.

_ I said hey, girl with one eye, _

They took their phone out, to check and make sure their hair was done correctly, then slid it away, as everything seemed okay. Yeah, this was gonna be okay!

_ Get your filthy fingers out of pie, _

They opened the doors, glancing around, to see Shuichi chatting up the one they came here to see. The  _ only _ reason they came.

_ I said hey, girl with one eye, _

An upset feeling pooled up in their stomach, and they knew it was jealousy.

_ I’ll cut your little heart out, ‘cause you made me cry. _

“Saihara-san, there you are!” They approached the boy, tapping his shoulder. “I’m sorry it took me so long, I was busy getting ready.”

They saw it in Korekiyo’s eyes, trailing up their body, landing on the trap on their chest for a moment, then looking over the lace, and finally leading to their eyes.

“Oh, I apologize, Amami-kun, you must have been looking for quite awhile,” Shinguuji apologized with a soft laugh, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. Yes...a real laugh, not any of that ‘kekeke’ shit.

“Oh, no, not at all! Don’t worry about it, alright?” They replied, their voice sounding in a calm giggle of their own.

They both were a matching shade of red, but the red of Rantaro’s face shaded back to pale, as his attention was grabbed by Saihara.

“We should go, I don't wanna leave Momota-san waiting,” the detective said, a hand on the taller’s shoulder.

“Oh, yeah, I getcha. Shinguuji-kun, do you want to tag along?”

The happy face that he gave didn’t match his words, as he kindly declined. “I apologize, I am not much of a dancer.”

“Why’d you come, it’s a dance...?” Shuichi intervened, Rantaro’s face going subtly sour at it.

“He came because he wanted to. You came, and you have crippling anxiety, you’re not one to talk.”

“Um-- please, Amami-kun, it is no issue. I understand why he would ask such a question. I am not one you would usually see at a dance.”

“Yeah. Saihara-kun, let’s go.” They wanted Shuichi away from Korekiyo now. Right now.

With a heartfelt wave, he left Kiyo to his own devices.

Time passed, plenty of it. Their irritation towards Saihara had faded, but they still wanted to keep Shuichi as far away from Korekiyo as possible.

As they danced lightheartedly, they made sure they were in Kiyo’s eyeshot, to let his eyes trail up their body as it moved. But instead of staring, he was greeted with them standing, and walking to the bathroom. A new song kicked up as he left, and so, they excused themselves, following closely behind.

They heard odd sounds coming from inside, and the clash of the toilet seat at one point. What was Korekiyo doing, they wondered…?

_ “Amami-kun, Amami-kun, Amami-kun…!”  _ They heard, over and over, their face flushing a bright red, as they slowly realized the situation. Soon, they heard a loud shout of,  _ “Rantaro--!!!~”  _ that prompted them to actually enter.

“Shinguuji-kun?” They questioned, but no reply. And so, they left the room. They'd ask about it later...


	7. WIPS list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the WIPS for this

If you have any plot suggestions (if the plots aren't summed up), PLEASE don't be afraid to comment 'em! I've been having tons of trouble with the second Terumaeda one so if you've got an idea for that please,,, I'm begging

-Terumaeda pt. 2 (NSFW) (WORKING ON)

-Teruhina pt. 2 (NSFW)

-Akane/Chihiro pt. 2 (NSFW) (Breast/ass centric)

-Sonia/Chiaki (NSFW) (Scent fetish, Chiaki walks in on Sonia jacking off or something I think, idk)

-Oumami (NSFW)

-Makoto/(almost?) every drthh boy ((Partially?) NSFW)

-Kiibouma

-Togakure

-Hinazumi

-Makoto/someone??? I can’t remember the plot for this it was piss or something (NSFW)

-Kyoko/Shuichi (NSFW)

-Miu/Chihiro (NSFW?)


	8. Perfect [Teruteru/Komaeda] [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Pretty, the previous Teruteru/Komaeda work in this book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun game: take a shot every time I used "first time" in this

Pretty. That was the only word that he could use. Pretty.

Cute too flirty, beautiful too pretentious. Pretty was the right word.

Hanamura was never one to get caught on looks. Sure he’d flirt with someone with a cute face, but he’d stop it there. But the wallflower of the class got him. He’d been dating said wallflower for several weeks now, and it had been going amazingly. He was thankful he could be so close to them. The feelings towards them hadn’t dared change, either.

They were still the wallflower, surely, but they were no longer lonely, like they were before. They had Teruteru by their side, and they couldn’t ask for anyone else.

The chef never was awkward in the past, but on the array of dates the two had gone on, they really got to see a side that no one was able to before. And the rare times the couple had been carnal, they  _ really _ got to see an unknown part of the short male.

Well, he could always flirt with them, but then what if they disapproved? He could always offer to pay for it all...no, that’s too cliche. Even now, his confidence had disintegrated, like sugar in water.

Pretty was the only word he could use to describe them.

Their outfit. Green and red, shaded in the soft light as they decided to spend their first time together. Tight jeans not only fully exposed, their rear not covered by the long jacket, but completely removed, as to allow for Teruteru more access to places he could only dream of reaching in the past. It’s one of his favorite sights, fourth to their hair.

Their hair. Beads of sweat made the white strands cling to their forehead, and the dry rest simply reflecting the dim lights. It resembled thin clouds during a sunset. It’s one of his favorite sights, third to their skin.

Their skin. Pink with rushing blood, wet from these rough activities, though still as smooth as always. Perfect to kiss hastily while overstimulated, he would admit. It’s one of his favorite sights, second to their face.

Their face. Twisting up into rounds of pleasure as they were able to call themselves lucky enough to have sex with someone so important to them, each moment passing increasing the pleased feel. He found that they looked even cuter if he squeezed the muscles inside of himself, because it made them feel better…it was his favorite sight.

  
  
  


“Uaah...na...not there...be careful...--” Teruteru begun whining, as his hips were in the air, and his body pressed up against the bed. He had felt a thin, lubed hand press up against his bare dick, then slide back to rub against his hole. Two fingers breached, and Teruteru squeezed the pillow he held between his arms, his eyes squeezing shut. “Haaaah...how do you…know...”

“What...feels good...to m _ e-e-e!!” _ they had used their thumb to flick his balls ever so slightly-- not enough to hurt, but enough to stir them-- which made Teruteru’s head curl back in pleasure.

“I’ve...uh, I’ve seen you...masturbate, once or twice. You do it while we’re sleeping together, and sometimes I’ll wake up, so I try and listen in on what you’re doing.” They replied, then apologizing at the realization that that was so...creepy.

But he didn’t find that creepy at all. It was just arousing, if anything. That was made obvious by not only the fact that his cock twitched just a bit, but the slight increase in pre that was leaking out as well.

“It’s…it’s okay…” his legs squeezed together, careful not to crush the organ between, and folding carefully in front. Despite the fact that his thighs were squeezed together, his hard dick was still visible to the other, as it was pushed behind.

“Hnngh…” He felt the fingers inside of him twist, then push further, then exit him altogether, leaving him disappointed. “Why’d you...st…op?”

The question was answered, as he looked back, to see them pushing themselves up, and placing a hand on his inner thigh. The other hand lead his body down, relaxing, and flipping it over, so he was lain on his side.

This sight was great. They looked down at the soft male, his upper body twisted to the side, while his hips were settled flat on the bed...everything was right there for them to touch...and see...and…

They wanted sex in missionary. They wanted it to be soft, and vanilla, and as wholesome as it could be. And he was okay with that.

He was sure it was both of their first times, knowing this for a fact due to their shaking hands and...well...his own...memories. He was pretty sure he’d remember his first time.

“Is this okay…?” They asked, leading Teruteru’s leg to their side, and allowing for it to wrap around their hip. “This...position, I mean…”

“Ye-ah, it’s good…” he whimpered, as he felt the cold hand return to his ass, and press inside again. They were stretching him out, to make entering easier.

It wasn’t really needed, really...Teruteru found it to be quite hard to cum with only his hand, so he’d put things into himself before. Essentially, he was well stretched and could be used at will. But that didn’t mean his lover wouldn’t want to do this anyway. It was nice, preparing for sex, like this. Their fingers were far in him, feeling deep inside with not only ease but eagerness as well. It made his chest heave as he gasped for air to calm himself.

“Ko--” he breathed out, trying to form a coherent sentence, but the only thing able to come out was that little bit. “Mmhh…you’re doin’...too much...”

The little accent that peeked out the taller couldn’t help but notice, a tiny smile creeping to their face, as, even now, he was still, somehow, the cutest person they had ever seen. Really...the little accent that he tried so hard to cover up, slipping up whenever he got half an inch too nervous.

Their hand pulled back, and they shifted forward. It was easy for Teruteru to figure out where this was going, and that made him bite his lip in excitement.

“Can I…?” Despite the fact that all signs pointed to ‘yes,’ that they could do as they pleased, they  _ still  _ asked, as to make sure the shorter was one-hundred percent okay with everything. It would be so wrong if he wasn’t…

“Please,” he breathed out, tense body relaxing as he felt a skinny hand run down his thigh, and squeeze the bottom where it was the softest. “Don’t leave me wantin’ more…please…”

He was so needy, his body beginning to tremble as he felt his hips be pushed down by the hand that had squeezed his skin only moments ago. He felt goosebumps creep up his arms, as he was pushed into. Of course...the taller boy’s dick wasn’t the largest in the world, but Teruteru wasn’t complaining one little bit. Again, he squeezed the pillow against his chest, though this time he let out a quiet yelp of what sounded like alarm, or something of the sort. The brunet was a good amount shorter than the white-haired boy, which was quite noticeable...and even more of such, as they dwelled above. He tried to force himself to relax, taking deep breaths and humming out whimpers of crave, but to hardly any avail. The longer this went on, the less in control he was, and it didn’t take long for the larger to fit in all the way. Therefore, it didn’t take long for Hanamura to lose control of his tranquility, letting out a quiet whine of anticipation as soon as they reached the full length of  _ in. _

“N-- Nagi-- Na--” He let out a whine of need, moving his hips against theirs roughly, trying to urge them into moving a little more...a little further…

“Please-- pleasepleasepleaseplease _ please... _ mo-o-ove…” That was all he wanted, right now, was for them to not leave him like this...even though they weren’t going to.

“Hey, hey, don’t get anxious over it, I’ll move when you’re ready.” They leaned forward, pressing a kind kiss to the shorter’s forehead, him letting out a whine of a reply, and flinging his head to the side.

“I  _ am  _ ready, stop stallin’...I’m tryna…” what was he ‘tryna’ do…? Who knows? He gave a stressed sigh, clenching his teeth, then finalizing it all with a quiet hum.

“Make me feel good,” he restarted, now attempting to fluster them, into a new mindset. Into a bit less caring mindset. “No matter what’cha do, jus’ make me feel like I’m in heaven. Can ya do that?”

“Please?”

He gave a look, one similar to puppy-dog-eyes, that made the skinny male’s heart melt. He couldn’t say no...it was too hurtful to. So they didn’t.

“You’re easy to please, but that just makes it better for me, doesn’t it?” Their hips keeled back, then rammed forward, Teruteru letting out a squeal of surprise and lust mixed up into one single, odd emotion. “You’re turned on by anything that’s thrown your way. Look at you now, you’re all horny because of me, of all people!”

Teruteru let out a low whine, and attempted to squeeze his thighs together, but to no avail.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t get all tense, I won’t know if I accidentally hurt you.” They leaned down, and pressed a loving...a caring, and kind kiss to his cheek.

But it did hurt. It was going to hurt. Considering it was not just the short boy’s first time, but also the taller...yeah, it was definitely going to hurt.

_ “I love you,” _ he whimpered, and forced them into a kiss.  _ “I love you so much, I love you so so much…” _ He just wanted to beat it into their mind, make sure they knew he loved them so...so...so much.

Slowly, they grew sure that Teruteru could handle moving, and so, they moved, starting slow...starting really slow, being as careful as they could. They knew it was Teruteru’s first time, even if he insisted that it wasn’t. They knew he couldn’t handle being forced into and fucked until he couldn’t walk, even if he said he enjoyed it. Which, truth be told, he did, but he needed to be stretched out and get more practice, until he was able to be pushed into without pain. Without a lot of it, anyway.

His hands were looped around their neck, pulling them tight, as they fucked him, increasing their speed slowly. Cold hands felt up the side of Teru’s body, pressing into his skin, and almost...massaging it. Yeah, massaging it. Little squeezes and squishes, here and there, eventually ending on his chest, which they groped similarly to how they would a girl’s chest. If they liked girls. But they didn’t. You get how he held them.

He chuckled between moans, murmuring,  _ “thought you were into guys,”  _ as he adjusted, turning onto his back entirely, and arching his back a pinch, allowing for them to toy as much as they pleased.  _ “Mmmh, do whatever you wanna, okay, love?” _

Teruteru had recently coined the term ‘love,’ to refer to them, even talking about them to others, by referring to them as “my love,” instead of by name. And they enjoyed it more than they’d admit.

“I don’t…” the desperation in the brunet’s voice was enough to let them know...that...maybe he was okay with being hurt. But...still… “I really don’t want to hurt you.”

A little irritated whine left his throat, as he struggled a bit in their grip. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to hurt Teru-- if he was into it, they were down, they just didn’t want to hurt him too much. They wanted this to be perfect. After all, they were lucky enough to be doing this…

It didn’t come as a surprise that Teruteru was quick to climax. And from being sweet talked, too...well, even though he didn’t come yet, but he was getting closer and closer.

“I love you a bunch, it’d kill me to see you hurt in my hands. You’ve already somehow fallen in love with me, so I have to cherish that. I have to cherish you.” The hands on his chest slipped down, pulling him into a hug. A soft...loving hug.

_ “I love you so much, I love you...I love you…”  _ all he did was pull them close, and repeat the same words over and over again...like said, it didn’t come as a surprise that Teruteru was quick to climax, reaching it far before them.

He didn’t release his tight grasp around them, nails scratching down their back, as he came over their stomach, as well as his own. Though, the white-haired male slowed to a halt, pulling out of them, and murmuring, “can I keep going…?” clearly fearful that it would hurt him more...since he already came once, and forcing him to go another would be...just...not right, in their eyes.

He’d completely rode out his orgasm, though as soon as he was pulled out of empty, he gave a whine, and released them, to push his hand down and use his fingers to stretch himself out. He obviously didn’t want them to stop...he wanted this to keep going. He didn’t ever want it to stop. Not until they were satisfied, anyway.

“Don’t ask that, love, you know how I am. I don’t care a bit,” was his reply, though, a patient smile on his face.

They did know how he was. So, they nodded, pushing their face forward, and nuzzling into their neck, and finally, pushing back inside with a grunt. Ah...fuck, that felt so nice…

As he was much more aware of his surroundings, now, he was able to focus. Though the feeling was still a bit distracting, as soon as their cock graced past his g-spot, his muscles stiffened, and he tightened around them. Hard. And their head jerked up, a feeling of pure pleasure plastered on it, a look he himself found absolutely adorable. But the look wouldn’t last long, as it was replaced with a much better one. He felt himself fill up with a warm liquid, at the same time they jabbed their hips forward, which sort of...alerted him of what had happened.

“Ahaha...sorry, I couldn’t pull out in time…mmh...”

“Ya clearly weren’t tryin’ to, the way you finished, drillin’ into me like that.” He wasn’t anxious, or anything...but his accent still peeked out. Maybe he was just too tired to hide it, but...it was no longer tucked behind his facade he throws on around everyone.

“I was! I just got carried away, and I-- I-- agh, I should’ve bought condoms, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve to have something of someone so far below you inside of you--”

“I love you,” Teruteru begun, “you’re nothin’ less than me and you know it. Sure ya mighta been treated horribly in the past, but fuck it, so’ve I, and I ain’t worth anythin’ less,” then, he finished it by twining his fingers behind their neck and pulling them into a kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” was murmured in reply, as they fell, and huddled up against the shorter, pressing his head into their own chest.

They wanted to clean up, but they wanted sleep first. So sleep came first. And Teruteru got the memo. So, he pulled the covers up to their shoulders, and they slept. 

But before the two drifted off, they could've sworn they heard him say something.

_"You're really pretty, Nagito."  
_


	9. Update

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this, life's kinda been crashing down on me. I've been trying to porn-ify my worries away, but it doesn't really work, so this'll be on hiatus until I shit out the next chapter! Thank you!


	10. My dramatic return

Aaaaaaand I'm back! Sorry, it took so long, but school got to me big time. I got a request that really got me excited, and I'm gonna make my dramatic comeback with that one first, then finish up everyone else's!

Thank you all for being so patient.


	11. Sorry.

My computer broke, and I wasn't able to write JACK. I've been trying to, I swear-- I'm gonna try to pump out a few misc. oneshots that weren't requested. I hope you guys like oumami :]


End file.
